digibrofandomcom-20200214-history
Digibro As Musician
Digibro is the front-man of an ever-changing music collective known as Trial of the Golden Witch--a name which serves as a catch-all for everything he's involved with. Digi loves to throw together random, experimental, and often improvised songs, and to rope his friends into contributing to his work in whatever way they can. In recent years, he's developed a reputation as a pretty good rapper, and has focused mostly on producing rap albums with his brother, MZShaidu, who makes beats. Digi has also made a handful of guest appearances on songs by many of his musician friends as both a rapper and vocalist. Here is an extensive list of his musical projects and styles. Digi's Soundcloud - This is where the majority of Digi's new songs get posted immediately after they're finished. Many of these songs will go on to appear on his various albums, but some of them are one-off Soundcloud exclusives. Rap Albums Bedroom Bedrock (2016) - Comprised of 10 songs which feature MZShaidu beats and Digi's rapping, with guest appearances from Endless Jess and Ninouh, Bedroom Bedrock is the first musical project which Digi actually took "seriously" and made an effort to promote as a debut album. As such, it's by far his most successful and accessible work so far. After this album, Digi largely went all-in on the idea of himself as a rapper. Above the Earth, Haunted (2017) - A four-track EP sequel to Bedroom Bedrock, this one features much more experimental and atmospheric beats than the previous release, and Digi finally learning how to mix his vocals somewhat decently. BC (2013) - This was Digi's first hip-hop release, and his introduction to the idea of himself as a rapper, although half of the songs were written by his friend, Brando. This one features highly abrasive and experimental beats which were mostly made either by Digi's mouth, or by random objects in his room. CC Mixtape (2014) - A spiritual sequel to BC, the CC Mixtape sees Digi getting even more into the idea of himself as a rapper, and features a much bigger range of experimental beat styles, now incorporating heavy use of samples. This one is very dark and minimal and just kind of uncomfortable. Tapped In My Mind (2014) - After making CC, Digi spent a lot of time being frustrated that he didn't really know how to make "real" music, and the people he knew who did hardly ever called on him. This single collects two collaborative songs that Digi worked on with blindskywatcher and Mathematicus, both with very goofy trap parody beats. Digi & Friends Do Improv Folk Best of Year One (2012) - For much of 2011, Digi would gather his friends in his room for sessions of recording random, improvised music with acoustic guitars. His friends just saw it as a way of killing time and never cared much about the releases, but Digi would listen to them obsessively, and eventually collected all of what he saw as the relatively worthwhile songs into one compilation album. Improv Ain't Dead (2016) - A Resurrection of the improv folk style which came about when Digi's good friend and legitimate musician, Jeff Burgess, showed up with his boyfriend to stay the night in Digi's house. It's probably the best and most inventive of all the comedy folk music. Speak Up & Say (2012) - Recorded back to back in 2012, these two short albums were made by Digi's guitarist friend Brandon Tolentino playing around with a loop pedal, and created some of Digi's favorite songs created under his band's name (in spite of how little he was actually involved with it). Cougarlife Sessions #04 & Cheese Luna Demos (2013) - Another pair of back-to-back improv albums, this time with Digi's friend Trevor and brother Victor involved. These songs are a lot more experimental and less folkish than what's on most of the other albums that Digi did in collaboration with friends. Blue Desert Train & My friend, we haven't spoken in a while (2012) - Another pair of improv folk albums, which are a little bit more structured and consistent than most of those which had come before. Darkgazer Single (2013) - The closest thing to an improv recording with a full "band," including actual drums. It's a bunch of loud, dark noise, but the end of Explosion in the Utterdark actually culminates in a really fun noise-punk song that Digi loves. 20 Purevolume Albums (2011) - The whole first year of Digi & Friends making improv music. Most of this isn't good, and was accidentally recorded through only the left audio channel. The majority of the worthwhile stuff was collected on Best of Year One, but there's still some fun stuff in there. Experimental Noise & Acapella BEEN THERE (2016) - A handful of tracks that Digi seemingly tried to make as loud as humanly possible. Most of it is just really blown-out samples with Digi's heavily modified screaming over it. Only recommended to loudness enthusiasts. FRACTALS (2015) - Four "vapornoise" tracks, created by manipulating some songs that Digi liked into their harshest, most nightmarish form. I guess he thinks that's pretty cool. AC (2013) - The first of the "letter C" EPs that accidentally became a series, this one consists of a variety of random experimental noises that Digi put together with his voice and things in his room. It's definitely interesting. LET'S DRONEGASM & Live Noise (2013) & Life Without Silence (2014) - Digi's attempts at making drone, ambient, and noise music using the limited materials at his disposal. Drape On Me Your Veil of Cynicism (Shield Me From This Pain) (2014) & I'm Coming Over (2013) - Both short acapella albums, the first of which consists of song concepts, and the second of which is four different covers of the song I'm Coming Over by bearstaare.